What have I done?
by Link Fangirl01
Summary: Sort of a songfic, hope you like. Is Kurtty canon? No? Then I don't own it. Enjoy! And, er, sorry for the lack of translation...
1. Chapter 1

Kitty Pryde sat on the edge of her bed, melancholy as only a valley girl can be. Her expression and posture of utter gloom could've topped Rouge's at this point. Her head was down and tears were leaking out of her brilliant blue eyes. How _could_ she have been so stupid?! She'd gone and pushed away her best friend, the only person who'd tried REPEATEDLY to be nice to her. And what had she done in repayment? Gone and called him what he hated most, that's what. She threw head in her hands and started sobbing outright.

Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me

She looked up from her tears, smiling bitterly. Well this was just too perfect.

Why don't I like the girl I see  
The one who's standing right in front of me  
Why don't I think before I speak  
I should have listened to that voice inside me  
I must be stupid must be crazy must be out of my mind

To say the kind of things I said last night

_Stupid, that's right. That's what I am._

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me

Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see

Why did I let you walk away  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get in the way  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize

_Why didn't I run after him? Now I've lost the chance to explain, lost anyone who would support me, lost him._

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me

If only wishes could be dreams  
And know my dreams could come true  
There would be two us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
Bring back my baby, my baby to me

_But no, that'll never happen. Cause I'm a stupid selfish valley girl who pushed away the only person who ever cared!!!_

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me

Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt Wagner, otherwise known as Nightcrawler, lay on his bed. The fuzzy blue mutant was chewing his lip and thinking about dinner. That was when "_the incident_" had occurred.

-_flashback-_

He'd been teasing Kitty and had apparently touched a nerve. She snapped (and he honestly hadn't seen this coming) and shouted "Get away from me!! I'm sick of you, you stupid, ugly, creature!!!" The room _froze_, everyone staring at the two. The insulted and the one who'd inflicted a wound unthinkingly. Kurt paused, his hand stretched out in the process of calming her. _C-creature? It was miracle she hadn't called him demon!!_ He lowered his hand and head. "I'm sorry Keety, I guess I slipped up." He forced a smile at the room. "I must be sick, I'll pass on dinner. Gute Nacht everyone." With a _bamf_ and a cloud of sulfur-smelling smoke, he vanished.

Kitty just stood there. What was _wrong_ with her? She looked around the room at her fellow teammates. Every one of them was glaring at her. Ororo looked at her sadly and Professor Xavier gave her a stern look but didn't say anything.

"I-I guess I'm not really hungry either. See you guys tomorrow." She said, tears threatening to spill. With that she turned and ran out of the room. She phased through her and Rouge's bedroom door and threw herself on the bed.

-_end flashback_-

The elf heaved a sigh and stood up. Staying here would do no good, he'd have to go and see her. He knew everyone else was still down at dinner. This was the perfect time. Kurt steeled himself and ported to his sister's room.

The song was over but Kitty was not feeling better, not in the slightest. But on the other hand she couldn't cry anymore either. She slumped down further (if possible) and tried to disappear inside herself, to get away from it all. In all her misery she didn't notice a _bamf_ sound. The smell that accompanied it was so common she'd gotten used to it and thus hardly noticed it now.

"That's not going to work kleine katz, I've tried it often enough." Kitty looked up from her bordering-on-the-edge-of-emo musings to see her favorite elf. He was shuffling his feet and looking down. "I-I'm sorry Keety. I shouldn't have been teasing you. I am just a…a crea-". He was interrupted by a tackling hug from Kitty.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Kurt" she sobbed, tears coming fresh. "I shouldn't have said those things. I didn't mean a word of it. It's just that stupid Lance!! He made mad today and I took it out on you and I really really shouldn't have done that!!" She was stopped in her rant by a big blue finger.

"It's fine" Kurt said with a genuine smile. "You're forgiven." He pulled her into a tight embrace that was gratefully returned. "Ich liebe dich meine kleine katze. Ich werde immer." Kitty pulled back, looking at him confused. "What does that mean?" I'll tell you later" he said, hiding any sadness in his eyes.

And later he did. Much later, when everyone had gone to bed, Kurt ported into Kitty and Rouge's room. Thankfully the noise and smell didn't wake up the girls. He crept to Kitty's bedside (an easy task for the Nightcrawler), leaned over, and whispered the phrase again. "Ich liebe dich meine kleine katze. Ich werde immer." Before porting back out he placed a soft kiss on Kitty's lips.

In the darkness of a new day the one known as Shadowcat smiled and touched her lips were moments before, an elf's had been. She rolled over unable to keep the smile from her face. "I love you too fuzzy."


End file.
